Liquid Sunshine
by Neptune's Tsunami
Summary: Secrets, Secrets, are no fun, unless you tell, everyone! Can Gohan keep his powers a secret from the entire high school? Or even from his friends? Uh, no.
1. Be Optimistic

Liquid Sunshine

Summary: Secrets, secrets, are no fun, unless you tell everyone. Can Gohan keep his powers a secret from the entire high school.? Or even from his friends? Uh,no.

Disclaimer: Don't own DBZ

Chapter 1: Be Optimistic

The rain was coming down in sheets; buckets even, soaking absolutely everything. Effectively evading the torrent with a ki barrier, Gohan flew through the sky towards Orange Star High school. Kids were rushing like maniacs from the parking lot to the building and out of the miserable rain.

Gohan landed on the roof, and it was only then that he got wet. He stood there in the rain for a few seconds before going down the stairs so no one would wonder why he wasn't at least a little bit wet.

The hallways were crowded as usual, and the annoying sound of wet shoes reverberated down the halls. For once, he was finally early enough that he didn't have to run around, only to slip into class, barely on time. Gohan quickly switched folders and books to what he needed for first period and then shut his locker.

Gohan was almost to his homeroom when he spotted his friends.

"Hey, what's up cutie?" Erasa asked in her normal bubbly and cheerful way.

"Ugh! Erasa, how can you stand to sound so happy? It's absolutely awful outside." Videl demanded.

"It's only rain. It's good, it can help the plants grow!"

"We're in a city Erasa. There really aren't that many plants that need watering. Besides, that's what sprinklers are for."

"I like the rain actually." Gohan suddenly said.

"Chhh, only you Gohan, only you." Videl commented.

"Awe, come on! Don't think of it as something horrible, think of it as a free shower! Or better yet, it's just liquid sunshine!" Gohan said, trying to cheer her up.

"Whatever. You are waaay to optimistic Gohan."

"It's water." Sharpener butted in. "From the sky. Who even cares! I'm sure the rain doesn't give a crap if you hate it!"

"Ok. That was weird Sharpener." Videl said. "I'm pretty sure that rain is not a sentient being, so, yeah, there goes _your_ theory."

"Oh! Come on guys, we've gotta get to homeroom!" Erasa yelled.

"Since when do _you_ care?

"Since I already have two tardys, and the next one will land me in detention Videl! Now hurry up guys!"

"Gohan's late all the time, and HE never gets detention!"

"That's because Gohan is a genius, and Mrs. Jolie likes him since he actually understands her Calculus class!"

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

GYM

Students began to trickle into the gym after they finished changing.

"Ok everyone" the gym teacher shouted. "This is Miss Christie." The school will be ordering uniforms because too many people have had injuries from wearing improper attire for gym class, and Miss Christie here is from the company we're ordering from. Since this is short notice, she will be taking each of you two at a time and measuring you, so the uniforms fit right, and hopefully help us keep down the injuries."

"How are uniforms supposed to keep us from getting hurt? Sharpener yelled.

"Well, many of you have been wearing pants with buttons, or pants or shorts and shirts that are just too large, and it HAS caused injuries in the past like tripping on your pants, or shorts falling down in mid-run, or your shirt sleeves getting in the way. The uniforms will be on the tighter side, and won't have any buttons or zippers that could hurt you if you fall."

_Crap! _Gohan thought. _I was trying to keep everyone from finding out I'm not weak by wearing baggy clothes. If these uniforms are tight, then everyone will find out. I hope I can tell that Miss Christie lady I just need and x-large. _

The first two students alphabetically went over while everyone else just talked, on account of the teacher had given them a free day.

_Gah! She had that guy take his shirt off to measure! They sure are being picky about this. It must be because the guys are the ones wearing the loose stuff. Inever heard of any other schools doing this though.Oh, man! I can't take my shirt off in here! I thought the uniforms would be bad, but this!_

"Whoa! Gohan! You look like somebody died!" Sharpener said.

"Huh?" He said, breaking from his thoughts.

"What are you scared everyone will see how scrawny you are? Ha, I'm gonna laugh my head off when you go up! Now if you'll excuse me, it's my turn." Sharpener said, quickly pulling his shirt off and strutting to the corner of the gym to get measured.

After wallowing in his misery for a while, he was finally called over near the end of the period.

"SATAN, SON"

_VIDEL! I have to take my shirt off in front of Videl! Ugh, this is just going to make her even more determined to find out my secrets than before. My life sucks._

Miss Christie quickly took care of Videl, since they apparently weren't worried about the girl's uniforms as much, and then went on to Gohan.

"Alright Mr. Son, I need you to take your shirt off so I can get these measurements. It looks like you are one of those people who are responsible for the uniforms." She said, noticing Gohan's large fitting clothes.

"Um, do I have to? I really don't want to do this in front of everyone."

"Yes, all the guys have to do this."

"Can't we go out in the hall or something?"

"NO! Just take your shirt off already! It's not that big of a deal!"

"Yeah Gohan, we already know you're a weak little nerd, so just do it!" Videl said.

"Now Gohan." Miss Christie said very impatiently.

_Videl is so gonna kill me._

Gohan slowly pulled his arms inside his shirt, and then quickly shoved up and removed his shirt.

"AHH! What on earth Gohan!" Videl screamed, drawing the attention of the ENTIRE class.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

So how's that for a start? I hope you liked it!

I got the liquid sunshine/free shower thing from band. We always said that when we had to march in the rain.

Please review, and I will try and get the next chapter out as soon as I can!

Toodlez and noodlez!


	2. Just Kidding! Not really

Liquid Sunshine

Thank you everyone who reviewed the first chapter! I LOVED them!

Chapter 2: Just Kidding! Not really…

"AHH! What on earth Gohan!" Videl screamed, drawing the attention of the ENTIRE class.

--- --- --- ---

"You…muscles…uh…is this some sort of joke? Are those like, blow up muscles from some prank store?"

"PSH AH AH! Gohan you're such a retard!" Sharpener yelled, making his way over to Videl and Gohan. "I can't believe you got those stupid things!"

"Umm, what are you guys talking about?"

"Heh, yeah, Gohan, I can't believe you got those lame things!" Videl said, snapping out of her stupor. "They've had those plastic muscles in the window of Jinx's Joke Shop for weeks! You can take them off now. I told you before, we already know you're not that strong."

"Ok. I still have no idea what you're talking about."

"What, did you get 'em stuck on or somethin'?" Sharpener said sarcastically. "Here, I'll help ya' nerd." And with that, Sharpener grabbed the back of Gohan's neck and started yanking his skin, attempting to remove the 'fake muscles.'

"Geez! Did you super glue these on or something? These are the most realistic blow-up muscles EVER!"

"Here, I'll give it a go." Videl offered.

Soon, both Sharpener and Videl were yanking in random places trying to figure out how to get the muscles off.

"Alright Gohan, you've got us stumped" Videl finally admitted. How do you get these off!"

"Um, you don't. Why are you trying to skin me?"

A look of shock suddenly came across Videl's face.

"Y-y-y-you m-mean…those…are your real muscles!?! Sharpener yelled.

Videl, still looking a little shocked, carefully took a step closer to Gohan, and then another. This confused Gohan, and he looked at her with an expression of confusion mixed with anger, since he had no idea what was going on. Videl took another baby step towards him, putting herself directly in front of him, staring into his well-muscled chest. She cautiously raised her arm, and with her index finger, quickly jabbed his chest with it, and then jumped away as if her were diseased or something.

"GAH!"

The class, meanwhile, had been talking amongst themselves. Whispers echoed throughout the room, creating a loud hissing sound. Gohan caught some of the almost inaudible conversations, and turned a bright crimson.

"Iyuh…work-out sometimes?" He said, almost like he was trying to convince himself as well.

"That is NOT from just working out!" Videl screamed in shock. "That's from, well, I'd say years and years of hardcore martial arts training!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. My parents were into it, my dad's friends were. Whatever. He said, staring at the floor and attempting to bore holes it so he could fall through and disappear. _To bad you **can't** make holes by staring._ He thought.

"Uh, are you gonna get these measurements anytime soon Miss Christie?"

Miss Christie took the required measurements, noticeably blushing, and touching him more than necessary as she wrapped the measuring tape around him.

Gohan quickly put his shirt back on, and left to join the ranks of his classmates. He couldn't help but notice the strange look they gave him though.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

A.P. CHEMISTRY

"Alright, alright, settle down." The teacher said after the bell rang, signaling the beginning of class. "Are there any questions from last night's homework? No? Good. Then get out some paper to take notes."

She quickly wrote the date and the title of the days lesson 'Real Gases and Departure from the Ideal Gas Law' on the chalkboard.

"Ok," he began, writing PVnRT on the board underneath the lesson title. "Gases deviate from the ideal gas law at high pressures, and low temperatures. I assume you all remember that from last year? Ok, well here's where things get different. To compensate for reduced pressure, due to attractive forces in real gases, use (Pan2/v2) and to compensate for increased volume, use (V-nb). This is part of Vander Waal's Equation…"

He continued to talk, but Gohan kinda zoned out on him, having learned this a long time ago. Chemistry was one of his best subjects anyways. He began to wonder what everyone thought about him now. He had pretty much run to class when the bell rang at the end of gym, and didn't talk to anyone, much less give anyone a chance to talk to him. Videl would probably keep trying to discover his secrets, but with even more determination now.

Suddenly, a loud beeping sound right next to him sounded, practically scaring him half to death.

Videl looked down at her watch, and answered it.

"Videl! Videl! You have to get down here NOW! There's a bank robbery in progress, and it's BIG! We NEED your help!" Screamed a voice from her watch.

"I'm on my way chief." Videl promptly answered.

She rushed out the door without a word to the teacher, and ran down the hall.

Gohan half-closed his eyes and tried to sense how strong the thieves were. They were fairly strong for humans, but Videl could take care of them…but only if they attacked one at a time. There were quite a few of them present, and more than likely were armed. She definitely needed help on this one.

Gohan raised his hand, and waited for the teacher to call on him.

"Yes?"

"Um, may I go to the restroom?"

"Hold on, let me check." He looked in his grade book, and then looked back at Gohan. "That would be a definite no. You only get three bathroom passes per semester, and I've already let you have four! You just going to have to wait."

"But, I really really need to go!"

"Sorry, I can't help you there. I already let you have an extra pass, which I usually don't do, so to be fair to everyone, no, you can't go."

_Shoot! How am I gonna get out of this one? I can't just sit here and wait!_

Suddenly, an idea came to him. Gohan glanced at the large window on the left side of the room, near the front. It went from about three feet above the floor to a couple inches below the ceiling, and was as long as half the room.

That'll do.

The next thing anyone knew, the glass of the window had shattered completely, letting all the rain, and the powerful wind into the room, and a strange glowing yellow ball was hovering in the center of the window.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Yay! I finished the chapter! I hope you liked it!

Please review! I really really really really appreciate them!

Thanks!

Toodlez & Noodlez!


	3. Recognition

Liquid Sunshine

Chapter 3: Recognition

_Suddenly, an idea came to him. Gohan glanced at the large window on the left side of the room, near the front. It went from about three feet above the floor to a couple inches below the ceiling, and was as long as half the room._

**That'll do.**

_The next thing anyone knew, the glass of the window had shattered completely, letting all the rain, and the powerful wind into the room, and a strange glowing yellow ball was hovering in the center of the window._

--- --- --- ---

The whole class broke out practically screaming bloody murder. The rain that had been pounding on the window was now drenched everything in the room, pushed by the powerful wind swirling around the classroom.

Forgetting all about their books, students grabbed a folder of two and covered their heads as they panicked and scurried to get out of the dark, wet, windy room. Lightning from the storm occasionally lit up the panicking students trying to make their way out.

Soon, all the students were safely out of the room with the exploding window and the yellow ghost-thing. All except Gohan that is.

He quickly caused the energy he created to dissipate, and jumped onto the windowsill. He spared a glance over his shoulder, and then took a swan dive out of the third story room, pulling up only a few feet above the ground. Gohan pressed the small button on his watch, and waited for the transformation to Saiyaman to occur. Nothing happened. He pressed it again without looking, and again waited. Again, nothing. He looked down at his watch, and to his utter horror, his watch was slightly crushed, and emitted a small blue spark at every drop of rain that made contact.

_Oh man! I must've broken it in that spar with Goten yesterday! I can't believe I forgot to take it off! I guess the Gold Fighter will make a return appearance today. He thought, mentally sighing, and powering up to Super Saiyan to hide his identity._

He flew as fast as he could towards the crime scene, sensing that Videl had just arrived herself.

As he came onto the rainy scene, Gohan saw Videl, fighting a large man in a ski mask. She was completely drenched, and her hair kept whipping around, slapping and sticking to her face. Another man came up and attacked Videl behind, but she blocked his punch. Now trying to fight off two men at the same time, she was taking more hits.

Suddenly, a golden flash shot in front of her, and then to her side where she was fighting the criminals. Panting for air, she looked over and saw her two attackers lying unconscious on the ground a few feet away, and the Gold Fighter standing in the midst of them. He was standing sideways with his head slightly in her direction. He had a look of anger and concentration on his face, and his strange turquoise eyes seemed to be looking straight through her. His hair was still defying gravity, and the rain didn't seem to be making contact with his body, but fizzed upon touching an aura he seemed to be surrounded in. He disappeared from view, and several more thuds and yells of pain could be heard in the distance. She strained her eyes, but it was useless against the endless waterfall from the sky, which seemed to have increased in intensity. With her hands on her knees, she kept looking straightforward to where the sounds were coming from. Slowly, a gold blur approached her, and once it was a few feet away, she could see that is was the Gold Fighter again.

"Uhh, excuse me miss" a gruff voice said to her. It sounded as though he were trying to disguise his voice. "Are you alright?"

Videl looked up, right into the face of the warrior, and for a second, she thought of Gohan.

"YES OF COUSE I'M ALRIGHT!" She screamed, jumping away from his out stretched hand.

She stared for a moment at his face, again thinking of Gohan. She took a step closer, and could definitely see some resemblances.

Suddenly, as if he realized what she had been doing, the Gold Fighters eyes opened wide, and he took a step back from her.

"Umm, wait...I uh…think I hurt my ankle a little." Videl said, in an attempt to get him to stay. "Could you maybe help me over to my copter over there?" She asked pointing to her left.

Gohan had indeed realized she recognized him a little bit, but agreed to help her over to her copter, knowing full well that there was nothing wrong with her ankle. He couldn't just refuse to help though. When there were almost to her copter, another bright lightning bolt lit up the sky.

Gohan stared at the sky, and then sighed. As much as he didn't want to… "Um, Videl?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't think it'd be a good idea if you flew in that thing again, considering the lighting…"

Videl put her hand on her hips and glared at him angrily.

"And just what do you suggest I do! Stand here all day!?!"

Gohan sighed again. He didn't want her to get hurt, but…. "Well, I could…um…carry you? To school again?…maybe?"

Videl glared at him again. This would be the perfect opportunity to find out if he was Gohan. She knew she was probably thinking like a crazy person. How could black-haired Gohan possibly change his hair to Gold, and his eyes to that eerie turquoise? _Whatever_ she thought. It'll be cool to fly.

"Sure, that'd be great." She finally answered, and capsulated her vehicle.

Gohan easily picked her up bridal style, and levitated a couple feet off of the pavement. He glanced down at her, and then shot off into the sky.

_This is amazing! _Videl thought. She looked down at the ground below her quickly speeding by, and then up at the Gold Fighter. Again, she fleetingly saw a resemblance to Gohan. She moved her head so it was level, which put her staring right into her left side of his chest. Her eyes bulged open. She was looking straight at the same vest that Gohan wore, and the Orange Star High School badge, in the same place that Gohan wore it. _This is crazy! Gohan can't be, I mean, that's impossible right? _

"Gohan?" She said looking up at his face again.

"What was that?" He asked nonchalantly.

"Oh, nothing she quickly said."

Ugh, I can't believe how stupid I am! Gohan, the Gold Fighter, yeah right! Not even in his dreams! I need more sleep.

They arrived at the school quickly. Gohan dropped her off at the front entrance, and then promptly flew off over the school.

Once he was over the roof, and was sure Videl couldn't see him, he landed on the roof and went down the stairs, still keeping himself dry so as not to arouse suspicion. He saw the students of the class he had been in standing in the hallway, chatting loudly about what had happened, and Gohan silently slipped in amongst them. After a minute, Videl joined them, and demanded why they were all standing in the hall. A few of the students quickly filled her in on the details.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

HISTORY

Once the bell had rung for their next class in a different room, the teacher got everyone's attention. Their history teacher, who was also their gym teacher, made a quick announcement.

"Ok, as I've been reminding all of my gym classes, our wilderness campout is coming up tomorrow. As I have said countless times, we will be leaving in the morning, so anyone who is going will be missing all of their Friday classes. The trip will go all weekend, and we will return Sunday night. So please DO NOT forget about this. Some of you really need this for the extra credit." He said, looking at Gohan for the last part. "How well you cope on this trip will determine how much extra credit you get, so come prepared!"

"Chh! I still can't believe you're going nerd!" Sharpener said to Gohan. "You'll probably be crying for your mommy 5 minutes into it!"

"Hey! No I won't!"

"Yeah right Mr. I-couldn't-pass-gym-class-if-my-life-depended-on-it."

_We'll just see about that…_

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Ehhh, yahh, I know. How unoriginal of me. Wilderness Camp. I was temporarily out of ideas though! He he he…wilderness campwill be fun though…mwah ha ha ha!

!!!REVIEW PLEASE!!! If you feel like it, please tell me if you like the wilderness camp idea or not. I may go back change this chapter to make it something else, if everyone thinks it is stupid and lame. If I can think of another idea that is…


	4. That's Different

Liquid Sunshine

Hello everybody! Thank you all for your nice reviews! I'm glad you like this fic!

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ!!! I own a library card though. He he he. That has nothing to do with anything though, so,

Chapter 4: That's Different…

FYI, it's still Thursday for them.

------------------- -------------------- ------------------

AFTER SCHOOL

"So you guys" Erasa began "are you excited about the trip tomorrow?"

"Ugh, Erasa, I still can't believe you're going too. I just can't picture you, the super city girl, in the wilderness." Videl said.

"I can picture it…" Erasa said with a dreamy look in her eyes. "All those sweaty muscular boys… mmmmmmm"

"I should have known. Only you Erasa." Videl replied, rolling her eyes.

"Anyays, since we'll be gone from all civilization for the next three days, I was thinking' the four of us go see that new Saiyaman movie that's out."

"Whatever" Was all she got from Sharpener.

"I see that buffoon every day! Why would I want to see a movie on him! Videl yelled.

"Because, I want you to. Besides, it's either that or you're are coming shopping with me right now!"

"Sure! Whatever you want Erasa, just don't make me go shopping with you again! I'll go see this stupid movie alright!"

Erasa smiled knowingly and nodded at her.

"Well what about you Gohan? You coming?"

"Umm, I don't really want to see that…"

"Gohan! If I have to go, then you have to go!" Videl yelled angrily.

"Err…ok?"

"Yay! I knew I could count on you guys!" And with that, she grabbed ahold of Videl and Gohan in one hand and Sharpener in the other, led the way to the student parking lot, and decapsulized her car.

---------------- ------------------ ----------

In a matter of minutes, the friends were parked outside of the closest movie theatre, and began walking inside. Gohan, Videl, and Sharpener gave their money to Erasa to buy the tickets, and Gohan got out some change and put it into the pay phone in the corner of the room.

"Hey, I got the tickets guys! Hurry up, let's go! It startes in about five minutes!"

Sharpener and Videl quickly shushed her.

"Shhhh! I wanna hear this, this is funny!" Sharpener whispered.

The three stood a few feet from Gohan, where he was making the call to tell his mother where they were.

"Hey mom! Ummmm…my friends and I are at the movies, so I'll be home late ok?"

Suddenly, he yanked the phone away from his ear as fast as he could and smacked his hand over the top half. Pretty much everyone in the theatre could still hear the screaming, Even though Gohan was trying to muffle it with his hand.

After a minute or two, the screaming finally stopped, and Gohan cautiously raised to phone to his ear again.

"Mom? … I AM coming back you know."

The screaming began again, and before Gohan covered the phone, they heard something along the lines of 'don't talk tome to that tone of voice young man! You get your butt back here this instant! I don't care if-"

Once again, he waited for the screaming to die down, and then lifted the phone to his ear.

"Mom! My friends and I are leaving for Wilderness Camp tomorrow, and we just wanted to go out and do something special before then! I don't have any homework due tomorrow, and I won't be getting behind in my studies, and Erasa already bought the tickets!"

"Gohan.."

"Yes?…" he asked, taking the phone a few inches away from his ear, just incase.

"Is that nice Videl girl you fight crime with there with you?" She asked calmly.

"Yeah…wh-"

"Well the of course you can stay! Why didn't you say so before! Stay out as looooong as you like!"

"Um, thanks?"

"You're welcome sweetie! See you tonight! Bye!"

Gohan stared strangely at the phone, as the dial tone began again. He raised his eyebrows and cocked his head to the side, and then hung it back up, and walked over to his friends.

"Alright then…let's get some FOOD!"

"Oh oh oh! I forgot! When I bought the tickets, we got these two coupons for a free 'super hero sized' drink with the purchase of an extra large popcorn! How about me an' Gohan share, and then Sharpie and Videl share!"

"Ha ha. Very funny Erasa. There is no way I'm sharing with Sharpener. If he hits on me one more time… You share with him!"

"Oh, fine them. I'll share with Sharpener, and Videl can share with Gohan."

"What! Share! But I'm _starving_! Can't I just get my own?!?

"Shut up Gohan!" Videl started, smacking him on the back of the head. "Just deal with it ok! I didn't bring very much money with me, so we're sharing, just because it's cheaper. I'm sure you won't _die_ if _all_ you get is half of an extra-large popcorn and drink!"

"Grrr…fine."

"Don't growl at me!" She yelled, smacking him upside the head again.

--------- --------- -------

As they walked in, the preview for the new 'Cell Games' reenactment movie, starring of course 'The Great Hercule' was finishing. They quickly found four seats together near the middle of the theatre, and settled down with their popcorn and their pop.

_Well this will be an interesting hour and a half._ Gohan thought, glancing to his left where Erasa stared at him lovingly, to his right where Videl stared at him…scarily. _I wonder if this movie will even be worth watching?_

Just as he finished the thought, the movie began. _Wow, maybe it won't be so bad._ He thought.

The opening credits were pretty good. They had real footage of him, as Saiyaman, saving various people playing to dramatic music. There was him carrying a pair of four year old twins out of the fifth floor of a burning building, and a scene where someone had filmed him stopping a bus because the driver had passed out and was laying strangely on the steering wheel, and many other scenes as well, with the stars names flashing across the screen. Near the end of the credits, the screen went black, and a message in white came up that said 'with special guest star, The Great Saiyaman'.

_Oh I remember that! They were having trouble rigging some stunts, so they somehow got a hold of me and I agreed to do a few stunts for them! He he._

Then the movie began. Unfortunately, the credits were about 500 times better than the actual movie. It was the one of the corniest things the teens had ever seen, and in Gohan's mind, it's stupidity even rivaled that of the original reenactment of the Cell games. Everything was blown completely out of proportion, especially the poses. At one point, they had the actor playing Saiyaman spend an entire ten minutes doing poses that looked ridiculous, even by Gohan's standards, before he ran into a burning building to save some people.

Videl looked like she was about to explode when she saw what they'd made her out to be in the movie. They had the actress wearing form fitting clothes, and acting all lovey-dovey around Saiyaman. She would always say things like 'oh Saiyaman, you're my hero!' in an annoying high pitched voice, and Saiyaman would pick her up and carry her as he flew out into the sunset after each save. It was like a really bad mix between a comic book and a western.

The next thing Gohan knew, he was being repeatedly smacked across the face and his name was being screamed. He gradually came to and blinked his eyes a couple of times, only to find he was staring right into the face of a very angry looking Videl.

"Took you long enough! The movie finished ten minutes ago!"

"Oh. Sorry." Gohan said flatly, looking upset that his nap was interrupted.

"Erasa and Sharpener already left! Now, do you need a ride or what!"

"Nah, I'm good." He replied, covering up a rather large yawn.

Videl stomped out of the room, leaving Gohan by himself.

"I wonder how the movie ended." He said to no one. "Well, I'd better get home and start packing for tomorrow." Gohan reached under the seat and grabbed his school bag, and finally left the theatre. Once he was a safe distance away from any large group of people, he jumped into the air and flew home, forgetting completely that he had meant to stop by and ask Bulma to fix his Saiyaman watch.

------------ ---------- ------------ ------------

Hi again! I was gonna continue and make this longer, but that seemed like a good place to stop!

I hope you liked this chapter! Please review, and I'll try to have the next chapter with Wilderness Camp out ASAP!


	5. To the Trails!

Liquid Sunshine

Disclaimer: Huh? Nuuh uhh! I don't own DBZ silly heads!

It was a dark and rainy night. The wind howled, and from the depths of a dark swamp in the middle of the forest of the forgotten rose…this fic! EET EEZ AY-LIIIIYVE! Mwah ha ha ha! Ok I'm done. You can read the chapter that I FINALLY wrote now! Yay!

Chapter 5: To the Trails!

"Gohan! Hurry up! You have to be at school soon to leave for wilderness camp! You don't want to miss the field trip bus do you?"

"I'm comin' mom!" Gohan called out to his mother as he quickly stuffed some items into a backpack. "I knew I should have done this last night." He muttered. "But noooo! I had to come home and be pestered to death about the stupid movie that I didn't even watch, and about Videl!"

"I hear you up there Gohan!"

"Arg!" He grabbed some changes of clothes and stuffed them on top of his toothbrush. Gohan zipped up the medium sized bag, and for the first time looked over the checklist the school had passed out to the participants. "Let's see…Clothes, check. Toiletries check. Flashlight…umm…no. Who cares. Tent…uhh…guess that's a no too. Sleeping bag…well, how about this blanket?" He asked the list as he took a fleece blanket from underneath his bed. "Yep, that'll do." He said as he unzipped the bag again and smashed the blanket in there. "And finally, swimming trunks/bathing suit. Huh. I think my trunks are right…" he started again as he shuffled through some clothes in his dresser. "Here! So check for that. Well, That's it! Guess I'd better get some breakfast now!"

"Gohan! For the last time, quit talking to yourself! It's not healthy!"

"I'm done mom! Coming!" Gohan rushed down to the kitchen and gave Chichi a kiss on the cheek as a greeting, and sat down at the table where his food was set out for him. He dug in with the speed that only Saiyans possessed when it came to food, and was done quickly, and just in time to leave for school.

"Thanks mom! That was great!"

"Thank you honey! I tried to make it extra special since you're leaving today!"

"Gohan…"Goten said, coming into the house, since he'd been playing early that morning. "Gohan I don't want you to gooo!" He whined. "I'll miss you lots!"

"Awww, don't worry about it squirt-o! I'll be back before you know it! It's only three days, and I'm sure you and Trunks will have lots of fun together!"

"Yeah, I know, but I still don't want you to go away." He said in his cute little sad-boy voice.

"Ok, ok. How about when I get back-and assuming that mom lets me of course-" he began, taking a glance at his mother to make sure she was paying attention. "I won't go to school the Monday we get back, and I'll play with you as much as you want ok?" He glanced at Chichi again. She rolled her eyes and sighed before slowly nodding a yes. She couldn't believe she was doing this. Oh well. She'd make sure that it never happened again. Ever.

"Yay! Does that mean that you'll train with me too!"

"Sure squirt-o! Whatever you want. Come Monday, I'm all yours."

"Whoo hooo! Now hurry up and go so you can come back faster ok Gohan?"

"Yeah yeah, I'm going already!" He said, laughing at his little brothers 'logic'.

Gohan said his last goodbyes to Chichi and Goten, before he started to fly off to school. He landed at his usual spot and walked the rest of the way to school.

Gohan sat in his usual seat and boredly twirled his pencil around his fingers as he listened to the morning announcements drone on. They really shouldn't let that guy on the announcements anymore. Ski club, blah blah blah, drivers ed, yadda yadda.

**_Will all students scheduled to go on the camping field trip please report to the main doors immediately after announcements. Again, all students going on the trip report to the main doors immediately after announcements. Thank you from OSH studios. I'm…Fred, I guess. Have a nice day._** The announcer guy said in a monotone voice. Yeah, they definitely needed to get someone who didn't practically put you to sleep just by talking.

Gohan was jolted out of his thoughts by the scraping of several chairs as some of the people around him got up to go to the front of the school now that the announcements were over. Gohan pushed himself away from the desk and wearily trudged along behind the group. He saw that many people had left their bags and tents in piles in the hallway and were now collecting all of it. He went to his locker and got his backpack and slung one strap over his shoulder before going over to where his friends were congregating.

"Hi guys. Ready yet?"

"Duh." Videl said. He saw that she had only packed a little more that he had in a backpack, but also had a small, light, one-person pop-up tent.

Sharpener had two bags. One for regular stuff, and one dedicated to supplies he needed to tend to his 'precious' hair.

Erasa had packed surprisingly light, and only carried two bags. Undoubtedly, she had many, many capsules stuffed into them.

The four walked silently to the main doors and stood around, waiting for everyone to get there. A somewhat decent charter bus pulled up to the sidewalk, and the chaperones told the students what to do. The compartment under the bus was opened, and they all had to throw their stuff in there, and then go sit in the bus. Attendance would be taken before they left.

Gohan got on the bus after he deposited his bag under the bus, and took the window seat in a row near the back of the bus. He closed his eyes and wondered what exactly they would be doing. Whatever it was, he just knew that it wasn't going to be easy to hide his super-human abilities. Or how he ate. Or how well he adapted to the environment, after having so survive on his own for six months in the wilderness when he was four. Why, oh why did his mother force him to go on this trip! So what if he was failing gym? It's not like it was because he _couldn't_ pass or anything!

He felt someone sit down in the isle seat next to him and looked over to see Videl staring freakily at him. Sharpener and Erasa were situated in the seats across from them.

"Gohan, you're weird. There's something not right about you, and I'm gonna figure out what it is!"

"Gee, thank you Videl. It's nice to see you too. Oh, I'm just fine by the way, how are you?" He said sarcastically. Videl was his friend and all, but she just wouldn't let the subject drop!

"Lose the 'tude Gohan. We're going to be stuck together for three days, so there's no where for you to hide to, and no excuses for you to make!"

"Fine." He huffed. Gohan returned to staring out the window and attempted to ignore the girl next to him. Suddenly, he shifted and looked out the window at all different angles, and then slouched down a little bit to look out of the windows on the other side of the bus. He finally spotted the sun, and was able to figure out what direction they were going in based on the position of the morning sun. Thank goodness they were going in the opposite direction of his house. He had been worried that they would run into Goten and possibly Trunks if they camped near there.

-

Two hours and many interrogating questions from Videl later, the bus stopped and the students were instructed to get off and collect all of their bags, as they would be walking to the campsite from their current position. Since they were near the back of the bus, they were some of the last people to get their bags. When Gohan bent down to get his, he could have sworn he saw something moving inside the compartment. Videl began attempting to shove him out of the way, and his thoughts were immediately forgotten.

* * *

"Man! This trip is gonna be _over _before we even get to the campsite!" Someone behind Gohan complained. Gohan had settled into a nice easy pace and was situated near the middle of the group of hikers. Sharpener suddenly came up to his right side at a slight job and yelled as he ran by.

"Let's catch up to Videl and Erasa!"

Gohan also jogged a little, and they quickly met up with Erasa and Videl, who were up at the front of the group.

"Wow Erasa. "Sharpener said. "I never would have expected you to be up front!"

"Yeah." Videl had to agree.

"What?" Erasa said in a hurt tone. "You think I can go shopping for eleven hours straight with innumerable shopping bags, but I can't handle a little nature hike?"

It was true; the girl hadn't even broken so much as a tiny sweat, even though they had been hiking for two and a half hours already.

"Heh. I guess we underestimated you Erasa!" Gohan commented.

"Speaking of which…" Videl said as she directed a glare at Gohan. "You don't seem to be having any trouble either. What's your excuse? Don't tell me you go shopping all the time too, and that's how you got all those muscles."

"Ummmm, yeah! That's it! My mom and her friend used to always make me come with them to carry their bags and stuff when they went shopping!"

"Riiight. Momma's boy."

"Yeah. What! Hey! No! I am not! I just-" Gohan suddenly whipped around and started staring through the forest as if looking for something.

"What's the matter nerdy? Did you see a big bad squirrly?" Sharpener taunted. "Don't worry brains, I'll protect you from it."

"Oh joy." Gohan said flatly. "You're my hero." He still kept looking, and then closed his eyes for a second. "Oh crap."

"What's crap Gohan." Videl questioned.

"Uhh, nothing? I just remembered that I, ummm, forgot something?"

"Oh really? And what would that be?"

"I forgot umm, my uhh, tent!"

"Well brains, since I'm such a nice and generous kinda guy, you can share with me since it's a two room tent. That way I can protect you from all the scary small woodland creatures at night better."

"Thanks Sharpener?"

"Alright now everyone!" The director announced. "This will be your home for the weekend, so everyone find a spot to set up, and meet back at this point in an hour. Don't go to far away though!"

* * *

Whew! I finally finished that! Well, I hope you liked it! Please review! And maybe it won't take me so long to getting around to writing another chapter! Toodlez and noodlez! 


	6. Attack of the 'Woodland Creatures!

Liquid Sunshine

Disclaimer: Dude.

Chapter 6: Attack of the 'Woodland Creatures'!

Sharpener pulled out a grey capsule and popped it open on the forest floor. He hefted the heavy bag of fabric and metal pieces, and them dumped it all out on the ground. Sharpener looked like he knew what he was doing, so Gohan was content to let him do all the work setting it up unless Sharpener asked him to do something.

"Yo! Brains! Help me spread the tent out and then start hammering these pegs in where the little loops are over there!" They quickly evened out all the lumps and wrinkles of the fabric, and then stationed all of the pegs in their proper place. Gohan had surprised himself, and had only broken one little peg hammering them into the ground.

"'K, now we gotta slide these bars through the loop-tunnel thing at the top. Here, put these two bars together and slide them through your side, and I'll do the same, and then I'll connect them together while they're in the loop."

Gohan picked up the two long bars and slid them together, making a 7-like shape. He slid the shorter part of the seven through the long loop of the tent fabric, and waited for Sharpener to complete the same task. Sharpener walked to the center and felt for the ends of the two bars, and then snapped them together and went back to his side and grabbed the long part of the 7-shaped bar.

"On the count of three, lift the bar and position it vertically, but coming away from the tent at a slight angle." It was as easily done as it was said. Gohan picked up the bar that would suspend the center of the tent, raised it, and then poked the end into the ground so it wouldn't move. Sharpener came over to inspect, and satisfied, handed Gohan another four bars, that were similar, but the long end of the 7-shape was shorter.

"Here, we have to do basically the same thing to the front and the back of the tent. Let's start with the back, and then we'll do the front."

Gohan again arranged the bars, and they repeated the process all over again. Sharpener proudly surveyed their work, and then unzipped the red curtain-like piece that was for privacy, and then unzipped the screen, and went inside to check it out from that perspective. Seeing that everything was in order, Sharpener came back out and went over to the original bag that the whole tent fit in. He pulled the last thing out of it- a white curtain-like piece of fabric.

"Here, hang this down the middle of the tent inside."

Gohan took the fabric and hooked it up to the 'ceiling' of the tent in all the right places. Now it was an official two room tent; behold its majesty…a curtain wall.

Gohan was just about to walk out when he heard Sharpener talking to a few of the girls that had chosen to come.

"Yep, I put the whole thing up by myself! That weakling nerd-brain couldn't have even lifted a single pole even if he tried! Ha ha ha!"

Gohan squinted his eyes. Why must everyone call him weak? He was really sick of Sharpeners attitude, but he couldn't very well do anything to him to put him in his place in front of all these people.

"Come on girls; let's go back to _your_ tent…"

Gohan heard Sharpener and the girls start to walk away. Suddenly, an idea struck him. He smirked evilly to himself, and silently stepped out of the tent. The teen looked around for a second, before spotting the perfect projective. Gohan picked up a rock about two inches in diameter and looked to where Sharpener was sauntering away.

With the accuracy earned from years of training, Gohan flung the rock and beaned the long-haired blonde male right in the head.

"What thhh-" Sharpener started saying before he slumped over into unconsciousness.

Gohan zipped back into the tent just as the girls looked back to see what happened. Gohan smirked to himself again. Sharpener would be fine. He'd have a headache when he woke up, that's for sure, but other than that, he'd be all right.

Gohan chose this time to step out of the tent and pretend to be completely unaware of how Sharpener ended up in his predicament.

He spotted Erasa about 100 meters away, and decided to see how she was doing.

When he got there, Erasa had her hands clasped together in front of her chest and was staring at her tenter her hot pink monstrosity.

"Isn't it the coolest Gohan?" Erasa cooed. "I just love pink!"

"Ack! Erasa!" Videl yelled as she stepped out of her own tent. "That thing is like…the SUN! Put it away!"

"Aw Videl, just because _you_ don't like pink doesn't mean I can't!"

"Fine, just let me get my sunglasses and SPF 65…"

"Do they even have SPF 65?" Erasa questioned.

Just then, some kind of dinging sounded over the campgrounds, most likely a triangle.

"CAMP MEETING! EVERONE COME TO THE MAIN FIRE PIT FOR ANNOUNCEMENTS!" That would be the director again.

Videl began walking over, and was soon followed by Gohan and Erasa.

In a matter of minutes, the gaggle of campers was circled around the director, either standing on the ground or sitting on the various logs that surrounded the unlit fire pit.

"Well, I'm sure you're all curious as to what we'll be doing over the next few days." The director began. "We have some planned activities, but as to how they go, that will be up to you. This is after all, survival camp! You will all be expected to complete certain activities, whether they are individual or group activities. I also expect you all to cooperate. There will be one or two activities that will require the cooperation of everyone present, so if you have any issues with someone here, forget about them for the remainder of the weekend." The director looked around at everyone. "Now that that little inspirational speech is done, you can all go back and finish setting up, or you can just relax if you're already done. Dinner will be provided for you tonight, and it'll be ready in about an hour. See you all then. Dismissed!"

* * *

Gohan trudged into his half of the tent for the night. His stomach gave a loud gurgle in protest to the meager meal that had been provided. He cringed and flopped to his small blanket on the ground. At least they hadn't done anything today. Tomorrow was the second of the three day trip, and also the only full day. That would be the only day they would really do anything. Sunday would mostly be packing up again and then the hike back to the pick-up area where the bus had dropped them off earlier this day.

How long he'd been laying there, Gohan wasn't sure, but he did know it had been several hours since the sky was now pitch black. He sighed and got up to go outside. Making sure Sharpener was sound asleep; he left and went around to the back of the tent. Gohan sighed again.

"You can come out now guys. I know you're there."

Two little blobs shot out of the forest and attached themselves to Gohan's legs.

"Hi Trunks. Hi Goten." He said as coolly as possible. "Goten, didn't I say I'd be back and I'd play with you _all_ day on Monday?"

"Yeah, but I missed you! Please don't make us go home Gohan!" He pleaded. "It's scary in the woods when it's all dark!"

Trunks scoffed at him. "You big baby! There's nothing scary!

Gohan grinned amusedly at the lavender haired boy. "Oh? So you wouldn't mind going back home right now? By yourself?"

Trunks paled visibly, even though it was dark. "I-um…no, I think I'll stay here and make sure Goten isn't um…too scared or anything…yeah."

Gohan shook his head. "You guys can stay for tonight, but I want you to leave as soon as you can tomorrow morning! Your mothers are probably worried sick about you!"

Trunks smirked again. "Nuh uhh! My mom thinks I'm at your house, and Mrs. Goten's mom thinks he's at my house!"

Gohan shook his head again, this time in disbelief. "It's your funeral…" He tossed back at them as he turned to go back inside the tent.

* * *

And there you have it! Chapter 6! Sorry about the wait again. I was sick and had an absolute TON of make-up work. I still do, even though this is the last official day of spring break. Blech. I'm not gonna have a fun day tomorrow…

I hope you liked this chapter! Thanks for those who reviewed last time (and motivated my to finally finish this chapter)!

Please review!


End file.
